


Dragons are beast when they love each other

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: The first sex after Jon and Dany understand about his parenta





	Dragons are beast when they love each other

-Jon...Jon... tell me something please. Tell me that nothing will change between us...please Jon...  
-What changed for you?  
-nothing  
-You think that I am your enemy who try to take your throne?  
-I don't think this and i don't interesting nothing about throne now. I interesting your feelings.   
-During years I was thinking about my mother and she was here. near me and I didn't know.  
-I understand... I knew who is my mother but never meet her. She died when I was born. I always imagined her face but this was dream...only dream. You have her sculpture ...I haven't...If you left me...  
Jon looked her tears and felt pain.  
-I will stay alone in whole world if you left me. I haven't no one without you. You are my family. only you.  
-Wen I lived here thought that this was my home Danny. I thought but it wasn't really. I wasn't part of this house never. Arya, Robb and Bran loved me... maybe Rickon too but ....   
-what?   
-you are my home. I felt this first time when I saw you. I can't explain but this is true. I felt your heart, eyes and body... Like fixed my minde with you.  
-I know. I was like this  
she smiled and touch her warm hand with his face.Her fingers burned his skin.  
-Targaryens always can feel each other. Our blood is this. hot and passion like beast. We can't without each other. You can run but com back with your blood...  
-I don't want to escape from her. I want stay here and feel you. my love...  
-my love...  
She moaned and touch her lips with his neck.  
-come with me_ he said and take her hand.  
Danny set on his feet and hugged her arm with his neck. She felt his teeth with her chin.  
-Your eyes try to kill me_Jon smiled  
-Really?  
\- who has eyes like this?_ Jon looked ar her and smiled. his fingers slipped in her silver cule.  
-I can swear that no one.  
-and who is more warm like you?  
-I swear too.   
He take her body with his hand and lying in bed. Her darck night dress opened and he looked her white hips.Jon kissed them like hungry.   
-do you know how sweet you are?  
,-no, but you can feel me how I am.  
\- Pretty little lewd girl  
-and pretty little lewd Wolf.  
He full opened her dress and looked her petite body. Danny take her hands under the chest like woman who sleep first time with man. Jon smiled and kissed her gentle skin with neck.  
-I will never forget your smell. I feel this in whole Winterfell like no one is here ...only you. I feel everywhere and every time. How did you do this to me? Come and changed everything.  
-I did nothing Jon Snow  
\- Love is death of duty  
\- what,?  
-Aemon Targaryen told me this  
-who? another Targaryen?  
-He was maister of Nights Watch. and he was great man  
-I wish I kne him.  
-I wish too. He was always right.   
\- about love?  
-how can I left you when I mad without you? how?   
-I felt like mad when you touch me. When you are inside me? Take me...take me Jon Snow.  
He take her body under him and kissed strong. She felt that lost into his arms. He kissed... Kissed so strong and deeply untill they felt without breath. They were panted and hanged each other. he kissed her swallow chest and nipples. They were erection. She jumped every time when he kissed her belly.  
She felt his nose who slipped her skin where she was so net.  
-No ...No...Jon...  
she moaned and looked at him. Danny try to set up on the bed.  
-stay your place_ he ordered. She smiled and licked her lips.  
Jon ooened her bare feet and slipped his hand between them. She felt mad untill he touched her clit. His lips and nose danced together.   
She moaned like beast but her voice lost in her mouth. She hanging sheet and try to felt his rhythm. She pushed her body inside his mouse but few times latter lost her power. She felt his tongue inside her. Dany imagined that this was so cold and felt how Frozen her whole body. She was absolutely in shocked and felt enormous orgasm.  
-Jon...Jon...  
He saw tears with her eyes and checks. This was tears of pleasure. he stopped and look how she trembling with her pleasure.  
-Are you ok?  
he smiled.  
-This was...gods...what was this?  
,-pleasure.   
He take her body near him and undressed his trousers.  
-I need you. now...my queen. My silver queen...  
She shook his head and kicked his body.  
-Not now. Not yet...  
-what are you doing?  
-You think that I am stupid little girl? You don't know dragon queen Snow.  
She set down on his belly.  
-Always look your lover in her eyes  
She said and touched his lips with his nose.  
-look at Jon snow.  
He looked and saw her. Face like angel. He felt something strong push in his heart. Her eyes drunk him like wine.  
-look at me... Just look...   
-what are you doing. She bend her knee and slipped on his body. He felt how slipped her clit on his hips.  
He opened his legs automatically when she lying between them.   
-You don't...  
He try to said something but her wet mouth touched his penis. In this moment it became more erection. She felt how hot was it and how throbbed with pleasure. She take her hand and licked. She wanted him inside her but liked this too. Danny felt his seed When she grasped with her hand. she stopped and slipped Up.   
-I need your seed inside me  
-where are you learning this?  
-I had private teacher_she smiled. Jon confused but didn't interested in this time. He felt how riding him. felt her rhythm who was more and more quickly. She reclined and leaned her hands. She felt his spasm and a lot of seeds inside her. She was moaning and hanging him. Jon felt her lips on his neck.   
Jon felt how trembled her lips and all her body.   
-Are you ok? - he houch his arms around her body  
-just a moment- she moaned -just a moment  
-You had a excellent teacher _ He murmured with her ear. She smiled and breathing deeply.  
-And I was excellent achiever.  
\- absolutely  
He kissed her lips. Softly like never.  
-I missed you   
-me too Jon.  
\- Today when I am with you I know who I am . First time in my Life I know what I want.  
\- what do you want?   
She looked at him.  
-You... Only you. Your love, your protect and your fuck every night  
-only night?   
She hugged her body. Her gentle skin was was warm like nothing in whole world.  
Danny felt his penis inside her . It wasn't erected like untill. She stand slowly and felt how leave him her body.   
His seed was sliding between her legs. Jon fixed her body with his face. her belly met his lips.  
\- I love you _he said  
She moaned again and felt his fingers between her legs. He slide inside her and feel how wet she was. Not only himself , for his seed too.  
-Oh Dany, how can you do this...how?  
-I do nothing_ her innocent face was absolutely sweet.  
-When I imagined how you touched my panis with this swallow lips.   
-This was amazing and I want will make this again.   
\- lewd girl.   
-You call me this two times this night_she kicked his body and laugh.  
He was looking her. His face was serious. Dany lying his side and take their hands together  
-I love you Jon  
Jon felt her sad in her eyes.  
-hey. what happened?   
-You and I...we are last Targaryens and I can have a babies, but you can. You can save our family.  
He saw tears in her eyes  
-what are you saying?  
\- another woman can five you what I can't. future Jon  
-You are my future and I don't ned someone  
-Our family needs Jon  
-Fucks every family without us  
\- don't say that please  
-I am saying and will say in future too.  
-Jon you deserve this. You deserve will had children.  
-And you deserve Happiness too  
\- I've never reprimanded you  
\- And how I can see myself in miror when I know how hurted you? I will never hurt you like this Dany. For why? baby? I never dreamed about baby during my life.   
-our house need this.  
-I will never do this for nothing. No one can take your place in my side. You are mine and I am your  
She smiled and her eyes was like sun  
-this day and end of my days.  
he kiss her forehead.   
-No one know about us Dany. Not about our babies.


End file.
